Island Quest
by Wolven Kingdom 2
Summary: Following the tale of young Shiba, a 16 year old boy who travels his home island in search to be a great trainer in the pokemon universe, later he knows that with every adventure comes a great friend and maybe rivals, story contains swearing at times, sexual themes, lil bit of blood and all sorts of stuff, also all pokemon are pokemorphs


In the forest a boy with silver hair lays on a tree gazing to the cloud above, as the wind blows wildly. The boy's azure eyes glistening as he looks to a book at his side, a journal with the word Pokemon in bold print on the cover, the boy can only smile happily as he pulls his hood over his head as he rushes back home. Today is the greatest day for this boy's life you see, today marks his 16th birthday, naturally when people become 10 they start off on a pokemon adventure, but for his case his parents figures it'll be safer for him to start the adventure when he was 16.

This is the wonderful world of pokemon, taking from the sea, to sky, to the land itself, beings of various powers, but this land that has been cut off completely from the various islands is different, for years a special gem that fell from the sky above had caused a great mutation to this island's pokemon, a mutation that brought them all to the point of reaching humanity, for this purpose pokeballs where rendered useless.

Due to the vast land this island has, including the species all around, humans built cities and towns that are secluded from the pokemon, they call the zones the pokemon now live in the Wild Zones, areas that take up 70% of the island, due to laws, people at the age of 10 and up can only access these zones, but if the child is 10-15 they need a partner to come with them at all times. Of course this new breed of pokemon grew vast intelligence they still revolve around the natural instinct they use to have, through a special system called the connection system pokemon can be captured like normally but this time not in the so called prisons they call pokeballs.

The boy stands in front of the gate of the forest smiling happily, a special glove with a circular crystal on his right hand, the glove with the feeling of silk, the color of white and blue, a pair of blue shorts hangs on his legs, a white tank top underneath his white and blue hoodie, a silver chain necklace with a small silver paw shaped charm hangs around his neck. "Today is my day, the day I can finally leave." He smiles happily as the gate begins to open. "I will reach the very end of this world." He grins happily as the crystal on his glove lights up brightly.

He starts walking through the gate, a smile on his face as he enters the Wild Zone known as Beginning Forest. The forest is called this way due to one reason, every person from the town known as Genesis who ever gone off on their adventure has always started off from this Wild Zone.

The boy walks down the trail gazing around the trees, the flowers, and the various plant life, the beautiful forest full of life brings so much joy. "Wow." The boy can only stare in awe from the lushous forest. As he walks alone the sounds of movement is caught in his ears. Turning towards the exact bush a Rattata stands on his hind legs, his tail swaying as he stares at the human.

The boy smiles happily as he sits down pulling a piece of bread out. "Hey there...aww look at you, your so cute." The Rattata moves closer as he takes the bread biting it. The boy lifts the gloved hand to the Rattata's head seeing stats being drawn across the crystal. "Let's see, Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, and Focus Energy, Male, Catch Rate 33.3% at full health, Special skill Hustle. My, my your a good little guy aren't you? I know what to call you." The Rattata can only stare as the boy smiles. "Squeak will be your name, I'm Shiba let's be great friends ok." The Rattata nods as he hugs, the crystal glows bright as a white rings circles around the Rattata, once the ring vanishes a mechanical voice sounds out. "Capture Complete, Squeak Rattata."

Shiba smiles happily as he hugs the Rattata, a smile formed on his face. "My first bond." He lays back smiling as Squeak chuckles. "Let's be great friends? That kinda sounds overused don't you think?" Shiba chuckles as he pets him. "Yeah I guess so."

The Capture Glove, the tool on Shiba's hand is called that, on this island the Capture Gloves uses technology of the Pokemon Ranger's Capture Styler to capture pokemorphs, but it does more than that, you see once a pokemon is captured using this they gain a special link that allows them to communicate perfectly, even though the pokemon gained a more humanoid appearance they are still blocked by their languages so this way trainer and pokemon can speak completely. The Capture glove is known to also record all stats, biology, and illnesses placed in the pokemon, although they function like the capture styler they are completely captured like the pokeball mechanisms just without the tiny sphereical prisons. Capture gloves also have a function that can teleport pokemon into a large daycare facility called The Nest and teleport them back here when they are needed. One other function these gloves have is the ability to port in special clothing from an unknown source for any form of pokemon out there.

Shiba smiles to Squeak petting his new friend as he gazes through the clothing setting. "Here we go." With one tap a small circular blue light forms as a brown cardboard box falls out. In a swift moment Squeak comes out from behind a tree wearing a pair of jean shorts, a purple tank top, and a cream colored bandana that is wrapped around his neck, a smile on his face as he hugs, gazing at the rat he notices his physique is rather that of a girls, his rump and hips are slightly plump as his shorts hugs his rather plump rear.

The boy smiles happily as he looks around taking Squeak to a clearing seeing a Pidgey flying around a tree. Before Squeak begins to attack Shiba casually walks up holding seeds as the Pidgey eats at it. "Hey there cutie." Shiba gently pets the Pidgey smiling as he gazes at the crystal. "Catch rate full health 33.3%, male, Special ability Big Pecks, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, and Gust. Ok let's call you Sparrow." The Pidgey stares as the friendly Shiba hugs it. "Let's be great friends." The Pidgey just smiles as the ring appears symbolizing his capture.

Squeak stares in amazement as Shiba gazes to the rat, "Wow, it's like you were practicing to be a trainer." "Yeah guess so, you see my dad use to tell me this, Pokemon are our friends and allies, the only hope to capturing them is to be their friends, to welcome them with your heart." He gives a sweet smile that makes Squeak and Sparrow's hearts race. "I wish to befriend as many Pokemon I can, bonds are the thing that keeps us together." Sparrow and Squeak smiles as Shiba sends for a clothing box to arrive, when it does Sparrow goes to change.

Exiting from behind a tree, Sparrow smiles wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, jeans upon his legs and a pair of goggles on his head. Squeak just chuckles. "Not bad for a bird." "Zip it rat, to me you are just prey." Squeak growls as Shiba hugs them close. "Hey now we are friends, don't fight come on." The two just look off from each other as Shiba smiles to them.

Dragging the two along shiba heads towards a small area where he begins to set camp. "We are a team now you guys, Squeak and Sparrow, you two are my first and we will reach the very end of the island together, take on as many gyms we can in the Civil Zones to reach the very top, we will discover new friends, new rivals, and maybe new enemies, but it's all part of the fun, heck we may even find new lovers right?" Squeak smirks and sparrow blushes a bit.

"What I'm saying is this, we will become the very best together, I'm not in it for the fame, I can't say such things for you two but we will be there together. I'm in it for the fun and the dreams I had as a child. What do you all say?" Sparrow smiles happily. "Let's say I'm in it for the rush and freedom then." Squeak just rubs his head chuckling. "For the boys out there I guess." A small bit of silence comes between them as they stare at the rat who blushes. "What I'm a gay pokemon, not like you humans can be the only one's who can decide what sexuality you are." He looks off as Shiba chuckles. "I don't mind at all." He hugs the two bringing them close. "We are friends together now, we are friends forever now, this is our destiny." They smile as they cheer.

Watching from a distance an Eevee stares at the trio smiling. "Friends huh...that sounds good..."


End file.
